Gravity
by Caryl4life
Summary: After a close call for Maura will Jane be able to overcome her emotions to be there for her best friend?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** **After a close call for Maura will Jane be able to overcome her emotions to be there for her best friend?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli or Isles and I do not own Rizzoli & Isles. They belong to Tess Gerritsen** **and TNT respectively. No copy write infringement intended. Just using the characters for entertainment purposes only.**

 **A/N:** **This is my first Rizzoli & Isles story. Comments are welcome. I'm not sure how good this is or if I should even continue this. This was only going to be a one-shot but changed my mind. It won't be a long story, just a few chapters but if no one is interested, I can move on and work on the other stories I have been working on.**

 **Gravity**

 **Chapter 1**

Jane Rizzoli had been trying to distant herself from her best friend to no avail. No matter how much she tried to pull back and keep her distance, one look from Maura Isles pulled her back in again and had her agreeing to whatever it was that Maura wanted from her. She couldn't keep up the pretense of just wanting Maura's friendship for much longer. Not when she wanted so much more than that with her.

Jane turned over onto her side and looked at her alarm clock; the bright red numbers on the display cast an eerie light around her bedroom; she really needed to get a new clock that had the blue display like Maura's. She could hear the rain pinging against the glass panes of the windows as the storm brewed outside. Any other time the rain would lull her to sleep but not tonight. No, tonight she had too much on her mind to sleep.

Tonight she did something she knew she shouldn't have done. No matter the reasons why she did it, she shouldn't have. No matter that Maura had told her she was fine and for her to go home. No matter that she had been trying to distance herself from the one persons she cared for the most in this world. She left like Maura had told her to... even though she knew deep down Maura needed her. No, tonight she had been a coward. Too scared to face her fears head on so she could comfort her friend. Too scared that Maura would finally be able to see through her façade. So afraid that Maura would see everything she had been holding back from her if she just looked at her. That's why she left Maura's house two hours ago. The truth was, she was a coward. Plain and simple.

Jane sighed heavily and looked at the clock again, two thirty-three, she sighed again before throwing back the covers before getting up out of bed. ' _I may be a coward but I'm a good friend and she needs me right now. Whether she admits it or not, I know she does.'_ Jane thought to herself as she slipped her shoes on and grabbed her phone from the charger on her nightstand. ' _Hell, I need her too.'_ Was Jane's last thought as she quietly shut her front door behind her, thankful that Frankie had Jo Friday for a few days. Fifteen minutes later Jane turned onto Maura's road, anxiously tapping her fingers on the steering wheel. The rain was still pouring down, the pelting of it on the roof of her car matched her heartbeat as she pulled into Maura's driveway.

Jane sat there for a moment staring at Maura's front door. The house was dark aside from the lone light coming from the second story window of Maura's bedroom. Jane opened her car door, getting out before closing the door back. She didn't feel the rain as it soaked through the sweats and tank top she didn't bother changing out of. She just stood there looking up at the window that has the light shining through. She didn't notice the curtain moving slightly as Maura peeked out to see who was there. Jane just stood there staring. She didn't notice that her clothes were now soaked through and her hair was flattened to her head and face from the rain. She couldn't feel those things, the only thing she could feel was her racing heart as it pounded in her chest. Jane didn't hear Maura open her door or hear her call her name. She just stood there looking up at Maura's bedroom window.

Maura had been lying in bed berating herself for telling Jane to go home. She was physically okay, but emotionally... not so good. Today definitely had not gone as she had planned. She made choices today that she thought were okay. They weren't. _'I should have known._ ' Was all she could tell herself. She had yet to turn her bedside lamp off, scared to be alone in the dark. Something she was never afraid of. Even as a child she had never feared the dark, but tonight was different and she knew it. Tonight could have ended very differently for her... and for Jane.

Tonight could have been the end of everything. She shouldn't have told Jane to go home. She had felt Jane pulling away from her and to be honest it hurt her. She could see the change in Jane as she tried to deal with her feelings. She had seen the change begin to take place a few months earlier. She saw as Jane accepted herself and what she was feeling, but the last thing she expected was for her to pull away from her. She had expected Jane to finally admit her feelings for her once she had come to terms with herself and her feelings. Maura had been patient with her not wanting to pressure Jane in any way as she dealt with things. So she kept her feelings for Jane to herself until the time was right. The right time never came. That was why today had happened at all. Maura was trying to distract herself from what she was feeling for Jane and what seemed to be a never-ending battle for Jane to do what her heart wanted and what her mind was telling her was wrong. Hence, in walked Dennis Rockmond. Again.

Maura saw the headlights shine through the curtains as she heard a car pull into her driveway. Maura got up from the bed to go look out the window to see who was there. She was shocked to see Jane had come back and even more shocked to see her standing in the rain looking up at her window. Maura figured by the time she put her robe on and made it to the front door that Jane would be there but when she opened the door, there was no Jane. Maura looked to see Jane still standing be her car looking up at her window. She called out to her but she didn't seem to hear her so she tried again.

"Jane?" Still, no reaction so Maura ran out to her barefoot and in her silk pajamas and matching robe that did nothing but cling to her body as the rain pelted against her.

"Jane?" Maura said as she touched her shoulder to get her attention.

Jane jerked at the contact and looked at Maura confused. They stood there staring at each other, Maura waiting for Jane to say something. The words never came.

"Jane, what are you doing standing out here in the rain? Come inside before you catch pneumonia." Maura said as she tried to lead Jane inside. Jane didn't move at Maura's urging, she just stood there staring back at the other woman. She opened her mouth to reply to Maura but the words were stuck in her throat. Maura watched Jane as she opened her mouth and waited for what she thought would be an explanation as to why she was there.

Maura moved back to stand directly in front of Jane, staring up into the dark brown eyes that were swimming with emotions. Maura was overcome with concern as she watched Jane struggling with whatever she was feeling.

Maura reached up and cupped Jane's face in both of her palms, "Jane honey, what's going on? Please talk to me. You know you can talk to me about anything." Even through the rain, Maura could see the tears pooling in Jane's eyes.

Jane reached and placed one of her hands over the top of Maura's on her cheek. Her hand trembling as she removed Maura's hand to intertwine her fingers with Maura's. She stared into the hazel eyes of her best friend as she finally let the tears spill over, taking a deep breath she opened her mouth and let the words start to flow.

"You almost died tonight." Jane's voice was tremulous as she held Maura's hand a little tighter.

"But I didn't" Maura replied.

"I almost lost you tonight, Maura."

"But you didn't." Maura reaffirmed.

"You are my best friend and..." Jane began but Maura cut her off.

"But I'm not," Maura said firmly.

 **Not edited, all mistakes are my own.**

 **A/N: To be continued if anyone is interested in reading. Please let me know. Thanks for reading and I hope to hear from you.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"You almost died tonight." Jane's voice was tremulous as she held Maura's hand a little tighter._

 _"But I didn't" Maura replied_.

 _"I almost lost you tonight, Maura."_

 _"But you didn't." Maura reaffirmed_.

 _"You are my best friend and..." Jane began but Maura cut her off._

 _"But I'm not," Maura said firmly._

Maura saw the shock on Jane's face as she dropped her hands from Maura and took a step backward. The pain on Jane's face broke Maura's heart and she tried to take a step toward Jane, only to be stopped when Jane held up her hand and took another step back to keep Maura at a distance.

"No... don't. Please." Jane pleaded with Maura without meeting her eyes. "I need..." Jane paused and shook her head slightly. "I need to go," Jane said quietly as she turned back toward her car. Jane stopped with her hand on the door handle and turned to look over her shoulder at Maura, "I'm glad that you're okay, Maura. I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

Just as Jane was opening her car door, Maura quickly pushed the door shut and turned Jane to face her. "You didn't let me finish Jane. This is why I don't like to assume anything. You... you assume things before you know the facts, Jane. You always do and most of the time, I have to admit that you are correct in your assumptions. But this time... this time you are not." She stepped closer and watched as Jane averted her gaze.

Maura reached up and gently grabbed Jane's chin between her thumb and index finger, "Look at me, Jane, please," raising her face until Jane was forced to meet Maura's eyes, "Look at me while I say what I have to say. I want you to hear me and hear me clearly. What I should have said was that I'm not just your best friend. I haven't been just _that_ for a long time now. At least it hasn't been just that for me. For me, you have become so much more than that."

Jane looked into Maura's eyes as the rain continued to fall on them but neither seemed to notice. "Maura..."

"No, let me finish. To me, you are more than just my friend, Jane. You are the most important person in my life. You are the person that I know that no matter what I can turn to you and you will drop everything if I need you to. You are the one person that knows and accepts me for who I am... no one has ever done that before. There have always been strings attached, with other people it was always what I could do for them or what I could give them... but not with you. No, with you, it has always been easy and you have never asked anything from me that you have not been willing to give yourself." Maura said as she cupped Jane's face in her hands again, "I have been waiting on you, Jane. I have been waiting for you to see me, to see that the way you are feeling is the way I have been feeling for a long time. I have been waiting for you to realize what it is you are feeling."

Maura's eyes held Jane's as her words sank in. "And what feeling am I supposed to be feeling?" Jane questioned, her breathing picking up as her heart raced at the revelation that Maura actually knew how she felt about her, but she needed to hear the words. She needed to hear if what she was feeling and what Maura was thinking were the same thing before she could admit it aloud.

Maura smiled up at Jane and rubbed her thumbs reassuringly along Jane's cheekbones. "You have recently come to realize that you are in love with me."

"I have?" Jane whispered into the wind swirling around them. "I thought you didn't make guesses, Maura."

"Yes, you have and I'm not guessing. I have watched your reactions to things between us change and deduced over time that you were beginning to realize your feelings for me. It was just logical that this would happen, Jane. I feel the same way, Jane. I can't tell you when it happened but I do know when I realized it. It was when we finally finished the marathon and you pulled me into that hug with Angela, your father, and Frankie there, it was short but the way that it made me feel was something that I had never allowed myself to feel before with you. That night I spent time thinking about everything that had ever happened between us. The smiles, innocent touches, dinners, sleepovers and I thought about the way I always felt. I realized that I had fallen in love with you. I also knew that I couldn't tell you because I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship."

Jane listened closely to Maura until she paused to breathe, "Why are you telling me this now, Maura? I mean, if you don't want to risk our friendship, then why bring it up now?"

"Because I know you have been dealing with your feelings for me for a few months now and by the look on your face when I came outside tonight, well it was enough for me to know that you have finally admitted to yourself that you have more than platonic feelings for me."

Jane couldn't hold Maura's gaze any longer. It was all too much for her to deal with. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. She could feel Maura's hand on her face, caressing her cheek and she leaned into her best friend's hand before opening her eyes to look into the hazel eyes in front of her. "I'm scared, Maura," Jane whispered, Maura barely hearing her over the rain.

"I know, I am too. Among popular belief, I have never been with a woman. I have never been opposed to same sex relationships but I have never met a woman that piqued my interest enough to consider that an option. Until you that is." Maura felt Jane shiver and she took Jane's hand in hers to lead her in the house.

"Wait. Please." Jane said as she pulled on Maura's hand causing her to stop and turn back to Jane. Jane looked at her for a moment before she took a step closer to Maura, bringing their bodies within inches of each other. So close that when either one of them took a breath their breasts would brush together. "I do... have feelings for you, Maura. I was too scared to say anything before because, you... well, you're you and I'm...look at me, you deserve better than me, Maura. So much better than me. You deserve someone that can give you everything in the world you could possibly want. I can't do that. I can't give you..."

"Jane, shut up," Maura said as she took Jane's face in her hands, her thumbs pressing against her lips to silence Jane before sliding to gently stroke over her cheeks. "I don't need someone who can buy me things, I can do that for myself. The only thing in the world that I want that no one but you can give me, is you. I want you, all of you, Jane. Anything and everything that I could possibly want, I want with you. No one else can give me that."

Jane listened to Maura's words and let them sink in. She just stood there and stared at Maura in the eyes, her hands on Maura's shoulders. Jane felt Maura shiver as the wind picked up around them again. Jane smiled gently as she ran her hands down Maura's silk covered arms to warm her goosebump covered skin. "Let's get you inside and warmed up," Jane said before turning Maura toward her front door and ushering her inside out of the rain.

Jane got a chill at the temperature change when she moved through the doorway after Maura. Her chilled skin that had become a little numb outside now prickled with goosebumps as well and she began to shiver. Pushing the door closed behind them, Jane pushed Maura toward the stairs.

"Jane, no, we'll drip all over the hardwood," Maura complained as she pushed back against Jane trying to get her to stop.

"Maura, I don't care about the floor right now. We are both cold and wet and we really need to get out of these wet clothes. In order to do that, we need to go upstairs to change into some dry clothes... unless you would rather just strip down right here?" Jane said as she continued to push her, Maura's bare, wet feet sliding across the floor.

Maura thought for a second, the idea of seeing more of Jane's skin was very desirable to her... Maura shook the thought from her head before replying, "Fine, but you're helping me clean the mess up after we get changed," Maura conceded as the two women moved toward the stairs, Jane's soaked tennis shoes squeaking on the hardwood floor.

Once upstairs Jane led them through Maura's bedroom to the bathroom, stopping just inside the door when her eyes caught sight of Maura in front of her in the mirror. Her eyes traveled down the front of Maura and bit back a moan at what she saw. Maura stood there for a moment staring at the floor before looking up and catching their reflection in the mirror. Her eyes immediately drawn to Jane's only to find Jane's drawn to something else entirely. Her eyes fell to her reflection in the mirror and saw what Jane was staring at. She could clearly see the outline of her nipples, pebbled hard and pushing against the soaked material of her nightgown and silk robe.

Maura slowly turned to face Jane, looking up into her dark chocolate colored eyes, waiting as she watched Jane's eyes travel down her body. A shiver ran through her body causing her to tremble, Jane noticed and assumed it was from the cold, but Maura knew that the cold had nothing to do with it. Jane's eyes meet Maura's finally and the two just stare at each other, caught up in the pull that has always been there between them.

Gravity pulled them together. It had been since the day they had met. They both had fought it for years. Keeping a safe distance between the reality that was and the reality they both wished for. But neither had been able to take that step that needed to be taken in order to move their relationship from best friends to something they both longed for.

Until now. No, what was happening now was something that has been building between the two for years. Something neither woman could explain in any certain words if they tried. Something that neither expected to happen between them. They were, after all, best friends but somewhere along the way it had turned into something more. Something that they were both finally ready to embrace fully.

Without taking her eyes off Jane's, Maura untied her robe, letting it fall open to reveal the matching silk nightgown beneath before letting it fall slowly to the floor at her feet. She heard Jane's breath hitch as her eyes flowed down Maura's body. Maura slowly reached up to slide the spaghetti straps of her nightgown over her shoulders one at a time and down her arms, where the silky material slid the rest of the way to the floor to join the robe. Jane was so caught up in tracing Maura's body beneath the last layer that covered her breasts with her eyes, that she didn't realize that Maura had removed her gown until her eyes were suddenly looking at the two perfectly formed globes before her, hardened tips begging for attention.

Maura watched Jane's reaction closely as Jane's eyes flowed further down her body, taking in all of the newly exposed naked flesh that had been revealed to her. It was just like Maura to not wear panties to bed and to be clean shaven as well. Maura waited patiently for those brown eyes she loved so much to meet hers. When they finally reached hers again Maura, keeping her eyes connected with Jane's, stepped over and turned the shower on and adjusted the temperature. Jane watched with her heart in her throat as Maura stepped back in front of her and reached for the hem of her tank top, pushing it slowly up Jane's abs. Their eyes never leaving each other's as Maura pulled the tank top over Jane's head, tossing it in the corner before resting her hands on the waistband of Jane's sweats.

Jane shivered as she felt Maura's warm fingers brush against her rain cooled skin. Maura felt Jane begin to tremble beneath her fingers as she slowly slid the soaked sweatpants down over Jane's hips, never looking away from those dark orbs staring back at her. When the sweats reached Jane's feet, Maura kneeled down to remove Jane's shoes before she finished pulling the sweats from Jane's long legs.

After removing the sweatpants Maura took a step closer to reach behind Jane to unhook the plain black bra Jane wore. She reached up and slid the straps down Jane's arms, letting her fingertips glide against the soft but firm muscled skin of Jane's biceps as the bra fell to the floor. There was only one piece of clothing separating the two women now and Maura was surprised that Jane was actually standing there in front of her almost bare and hadn't run for the door. Her hands settled on Jane's hips, squeezing gently before slipping her index fingers beneath the material of Jane's panties. They were simple black panties, ones Maura would not have considered to be sexy at all, but on Jane... on Jane they were exquisitely sexy. Maura pushed the garment down Jane's long legs before Jane kicked them free toward the rest of her clothes.

They both stand just inside the doorway of the bathroom, naked and exposed, Jane doesn't make a sound as Maura places her hand on Jane's abs. Jane doesn't say anything as Maura's fingers continue south until she changes direction and draws a line straight across the tight muscles from hip bone to hip bone. Jane's only response is a sharp intake of breath as her stomach muscles tighten further. Jane could feel her muscles tense and begin to tremble in anticipation of what she believed was about to happen and she welcomed the feeling.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Maura?" Maura glances up to see Jane's smile and watchful eyes.

"I like touching you," she whispers to her honestly as she continues to stroke her slender fingers across Jane's taut abs.

Jane's smile turns absolutely sinful. "I like you touching me," Jane's voice drips with sex as she pulls Maura flush up against her. They both moan as their naked flesh comes together for the first time.

Jane lifts Maura, carrying her into the large shower, setting her down away from the showerhead. Jane puts herself between her and the spray, taking Maura by the wrist and pulling her in close to her before stepping back into the spray. Their lips meet for the first time in a fiery frenzy of want and need from years of yearning between them. Lips gliding against lips as their tongues dance together in a kiss that neither one thought they would ever get the chance to have with the other.

Water cascades down Jane's face as she pulls back from the kiss and Maura's hands' cup Jane's cheeks, her thumbs lightly grazing Jane's cheekbones. Jane grabs one of her wrists, taking her thumb between her lips and Maura moans softly. Maura watches as Jane suckles her thumb, gently nipping at the tip, and there's only one thought going through Jane's mind at that moment, that this woman could very well be the one to finally break her. She can feel her control being tested, pushed to its limits by the look in Maura's eyes, but if she were being honest it had been tested since the very first moment the two had met in the cafe all those years ago.

She had been caught in Maura's unintentional web even back then. Jane can admit now that she has been a prisoner there ever since. What in the hell was it about this particular woman that made her so restless and thirsty for more? More of her? She had no idea. She didn't really care, Jane just knew that at this moment she was Maura's and Maura was hers. Even if it was for this night alone, though Jane hoped for more than just one night. Deep down Jane knew that she belonged to Maura, had for a very long time and she would for as long as she lived.

Every muscle in Jane twitched with the urge to pick Maura up, wrap her legs around her waist and take her hard and fast against the tiled wall. Fingers buried deep within the warmth of her core. Jane's hands' brace against the white tile on either side of her, fighting the visual fantasy that's overtaken her mind. When she opens her eyes she sees Maura looking down her body, her eyes darkened with lust. Jane's breaths become shallow in anticipation at what she knows Maura is thinking about in that very moment.

Maura's eyes dart down Jane's body and her tongue flicks over her bottom lip, wetting it at the thought of finally getting to taste Jane. This beautiful woman standing in front of her, so unbelievably perfect, and Maura can't believe that after the day she has had that she is here with Jane. Like this. Something she had only dreamed about until now.

"Do you want to taste me, Maur?" Jane asks her bluntly, without any pretense, her voice quakes from the desire coursing through her.

"More than anything," Maura says and drops to her knees in front of her, reaching for Jane's hips and before Jane can say anything else, her lips graze Jane's hipbone.

"Maura," Jane moans and reaches for Maura's head, twining her fingers through her hair with a shaky hand as Maura glances up at her.

Maura has her lips moving along the path from Jane's hip to her thin, well-trimmed strip of hair, her hazel eyes staring up at Jane. Jane's hand tightens in her hair as her hips jut forward and a loud groan escapes her before she can bite it back. Maura's so damn beautiful, her mouth open and eyes wanting. Jane can't believe this is real, that her best friend is on her knees in front of her doing the most amazing things to her with her tongue. Jane's hand fists in Maura's hair reflexively, trying to fight to keep her hips still as Maura works her mouth over Jane's slickened folds, her tongue delving between her lips to find the hardened bundle of nerves as she pushes Jane's legs into a wider stance.

Maura traces the inside of Jane's wet lips, swirling her tongue around her clit slowly, taking her time in giving Jane the pleasure she has longed to do for so long. Maura pulls back for a moment, Jane growls and it's the most carnal sound Maura has ever heard, she had no idea a human was capable of making a sound so animalistic. Then again, this is Jane, everything about her is wild and animalistic so this reaction should not have surprised Maura. She moans before delving deeper through her folds until she can feel Jane's entrance and without any hesitation, Maura pushes her tongue as far as she can into Jane's waiting opening.

It's the most intense feeling Jane has ever felt in her life and her hand tightens in Maura's hair, pulling her closer to her core. Jane's moans fill the bathroom as her hips move against Maura's mouth, desperate for more. More of what she's not sure because what Maura is doing to her feels so damn good, it couldn't possibly get any better than this. Could it? Jane can feel herself coming undone, losing the control she had always held onto for dear life. Never had she let anyone in close enough to her that she felt that control threatened. She had always had up a wall with everyone, guarding herself against being hurt. Not letting anyone close enough to allow that to happen. Except for Maura, she suddenly realized. No one except Maura could ever make her lose herself so completely. That had been her biggest fear her whole life, but right now, as she clung to Maura's hair, she wondered why it took her so long to allow herself to be so vulnerable with Maura.

"Damn, Maura," she pauses to take a deep breath. "I can't control myself with you."

Maura stands slowly and arches her body towards Jane wantonly, every inch of the front of her body slides up the front of Jane, desperate for her touch. "Then don't," she whispers against Jane's jaw before nipping gently at the flesh there.

Jane presses Maura back against the wall of the shower. Placing her hands on either side of Maura's head, she leans down to her ear, nipping her earlobe before moving down the slope of her neck. The feeling of Jane's breath against her skin sets her body on fire and Maura can't hold back the moan that slips past her lips.

"I won't break, Jane," Maura says, trying to get a stronger reaction from Jane, she wants to see her lose herself in this moment.

With her hand in Maura's hair, Jane tugs her head back a little rougher than she had intended, her mouth claiming Maura's, filling the emptiness with her tongue. Maura moans at the roughness, loving it and begins moving against Jane in wanton abandon. The slickness of Maura's arousal against her thigh has Jane tightening her grip on Maura, she spins them, pinning Maura against the other wall as the water pounds against the side of their bodies. Jane lifts her by her hips, wrapping Maura's legs around her waist before driving three fingers deep into her in one fluid motion. Maura gasps at the sudden intrusion, her head swimming as Jane thrusts into her over and over again.

Deep moans erupt from both of them and echo off the bathroom walls as Jane pumps her fingers in and out of Maura. It's rough and animalistic, Maura's fingernails scratching at Jane's shoulders and back while she rocks her hips against Jane's forceful thrusts. Jane thrusts upwards and stops, her head bent with her forehead resting on Maura's shoulder. She's struggling for control, trying to hold on to the last thread she has. Maura can feel the thickness in the air as Jane struggles with the fight within herself. The twitching of Jane's fingers between her legs, buried deep within her walls, is making it very difficult to give Jane the time she needs and Maura really doesn't want Jane to control what she is feeling. "Don't. Stop fighting it Jane and just let go. Please, let go with me. Fuck me, Jane."

Jane's whole body is tense, her dark brown eyes scanning Maura's face when she looks up at her in shock at her use of words. Maura was not one to use curse words... ever, so the fact that she did so, left Jane unhinged and with the intense and total focus of a madwoman, she begins to move in her once again. Jane's movements are not gentle and sweet, there fiery and forged with the heat of the volcano that is ready to erupt inside of her.

There are no words between them, none are needed. The only sounds are the slapping together of skin against skin as Jane pounds her fingers into Maura relentlessly and the breathless moans that fall from both of their lips. They drown out the noise from the steady spray of water as they take this moment together. A moment that is just theirs. With one last thrust from Jane, Maura is falling over the edge, holding on to Jane for dear life.

"Jane..." Maura moans into Jane's ear as her climax spreads through her, her legs squeezing Jane's hips tightly.

Jane finally lets Maura's legs slide down her hips but keeps her pinned to the wall of the shower. She's breathless and can't seem to move away from Maura. Maura doesn't care, she kisses along Jane's collarbone to her neck where she breathes in her scent, searing it into her memory. She knew that Jane would be a good lover but the far reaches of her minds capability never dreamed that she would be like this. It's just a reminder to Maura that Jane has a side to her that she had never let Maura see. Until now that is and Maura couldn't be more pleased to have been mistaken about the outcome of something.

Maura feels the pants of Jane's breath in her ear, hot against her skin and she revels in knowing that she is the cause. She revels in the feeling of Jane's body pressed against her, her arms shaking as they hold most of her weight off of Maura.

Jane slowly lifts her head when she feels Mauras's hands on her waist. They stare at each other for a moment before Maura pushes Jane back slightly and then ducks under her arm to exit the shower. Jane stands there for a moment, dropping her head down as the tears threaten to fall. She had fucked up, had taken things too far, she began to tremble as the tears finally broke through her tightly closed lids. Jane didn't know how long she had been standing there under the spray of the water, it could have been an hour for all she knew. It had in fact only been a minute and then the water was turned off and Jane felt a hand on her shoulder, turning her gently around.

Maura immediately saw the tears that streaked down Jane's face and became worried. "What's wrong?"

Jane's head came up at the sound of Maura's voice, their eyes locking, "I'm sorry, Maura. I went too far and I fucked up..."

"Jane. Jane, you didn't fuck anything up." Maura cringed as she said the curse word again but she knew it would get Jane's attention quicker than anything else. "I swear you didn't. I was just getting us some towels so I could dry us off before I take you to bed to show you just how much you didn't fuck up." Jane can see the smile in Maura's eyes even before it reaches her mouth and Jane can only return it as Maura dries her body off.

After they are both dry, Maura takes Jane by the hand and leads her into her bedroom and over to the bed. She gently pushes Jane back onto the bed so that she is sitting at the foot. Maura uses her knees to spread Jane's legs wide enough for her to stand between them. Once she is where she wants to be, Maura takes Jane's face in her hands and leans down to press a tender kiss to her waiting lips.

Jane wraps her arms around Maura's waist, pulling her up against her, their naked bodies pressed tightly against each other. They both moan deeply as Maura leans further over Jane forcing Jane to lay back on the bed, their lips never parting. When their lips part they realize they had made it to the top of the bed and now Jane's head was resting on the pillow. Maura gave a surprised squeal as Jane flipped them, Maura, now pinned beneath her.

"Jane..." she moaned and squirmed beneath her. "I... was supposed to... be showing you... how much... God Jane..." Maura moaned as Jane's lips trailed across her neck, gently nipping at the sensitive skin right behind her earlobe.

"Patience, Maura. You'll have time," Jane mumbled against Maura's neck as she worked her way down her throat to the curve of her shoulder, letting her lips burn Maura with their heat.

"No, Jane. I need you," she begged and wrapped her arms around Jane tighter, trying to pull Jane closer to her.

"And you'll have me, Maura, soon enough. I want to memorize every inch of you and you have to be patient for me to do that," she said sliding her mouth down Maura's collarbone.

Maura sighed heavily, her head falling back against the pillow in defeat. She was so worked up from the shower and being able to taste Jane, that she didn't want to wait any longer to feel Jane and do for Jane what Jane had already done for her. But she was enjoying herself way too much to actually stop her from continuing her assault on her naked flesh. Maura was shaking uncontrollably by the time Jane reached her breasts. Her lips were hot as they wrapped around her nipple, slowly pulling it into her mouth. Jane finally released her nipple and went about teasing her relentlessly as her tongue flicked her nipple back and forth before pulling it back into her mouth, sucking feverishly.

"Jane... please," Maura begged, pushing her hands into Jane's hair and grabbing handfuls as she pushed her breasts up closer to Jane.

Jane ignored her pleas and kissed her way to Maura's other breast where she lavished it with the same attention as the other. Time had no meaning to either woman as they lost themselves in each other. Jane could smell Maura's excitement and growled as she kissed her way down Maura's stomach, nipping and sucking lightly at the smooth skin along her path. Her hands trailed slowly up and down Maura's sides as her tongue swirled around her bellybutton. Jane's hands came up again but this time she moved them around the front of Maura to rest below her breasts. Her thumbs rubbing the underside of the panting mounds until Maura grabbed Jane's hands to bring them the rest of the way up to cup her breasts completely.

Jane moaned deeply at the feel and weight of Maura's breasts in her hands. She squeezed the perfect mounds a few times before running her thumbs over the hardened peaks, loving the moans coming from Maura. Taking both nipples between her thumbs and forefingers Jane pinched and pulled the peaks as she trailed her mouth down Maura's trembling stomach. Maura couldn't take much more, Jane had her ready to explode already and she had yet to touch her most intimate area again.

"Jane... please," she begged as Jane's mouth settled against the top of her mound.

"I told you to be patient, Maura," her voice was hoarse with need as she sunk two fingers into Maura's clenching walls, her tongue finally pushing through Maura's wet folds before settling on her clit.

"Oh God." Maura moaned loudly, bucking her hips against Jane.

Jane poured everything she felt into giving Maura pleasure. Trying to convey what she was feeling, through the way she was loving her. Jane had never felt this way before. She had loved Casey but with Maura it was different. Being here with her was something she had only dreamed about but could never have. Now Maura was here begging her to ease the ache within her and she had every intention of doing just that.

Jane could feel how close Maura was to the edge as her walls tightened around her fingers. Maura's moans and the scrap of her fingernails in Jane's hair and on her shoulders were almost enough to make Jane lose the last bit of restraint she had. Maura's scent was driving her wild, her taste intoxicating. Jane felt the first tremors of Maura's orgasm as she clenched tighter around Jane's fingers and Jane flicked her clit in one long hard stroke. Flattening her tongue Jane presses down hard against Maura's clit, sending her screaming over the edge.

Maura cries out in the throes of her orgasm with an intensity Jane had never seen before. It fills her with appreciation, satisfaction, and pride. Maura was exposing herself, inviting Jane to see all of her, and Jane can only hope she is worthy of this beautiful soul she is glimpsing.

"Oh, Jane... God." Maura cries out, her back arching as the waves crash through her.

Jane finally removes her fingers from her and Maura moans in protest. She wants to feel Jane inside of her, to keep her fingers inside of her. Jane licks her way up Maura's body and looks into Maura's eyes before leaning down to kiss her. Pushing her tongue against the seam of her lips and Maura doesn't hesitate to let her in. Jane's tongue owns her with demanding strokes and she releases an involuntary moan, Maura's response was automatic and wanton. Maura entwines her tongue with Jane's, exploring her, tasting her, her hands on Jane's back holding her against her. She's afraid that if she lets go Jane will disappear.

Jane has always been an enigma to her, a mystery that she hasn't yet solved. Gruff, abrupt, brilliant in her own right but also considerate, kind, and every now and then she's caught a vulnerability that made her want to hold Jane close and soothe her battered soul.

Jane unravels in her arms with a loud, growling moan, as their centers come into contact. Every push of Jane's hips expels a harsh cry from Maura's lips. She's never felt such pleasure, so raw. So trusted. So wanted. Jane's thrusting hips pushing Maura higher beyond limits she thought were impossible to breach. Jane is taking her where no one else has or can, that place where she loses herself completely to her. Something no one has ever made her do, but here she was totally lost, caught up in this woman. Their soaked centers gliding against each other, clits pulsing in pleasure as they move together, juices mingling together as their pace increases.

Maura can feel Jane tensing above her and knows that she is about to come and she knows that she herself is right there with her. The sensation grounds her to this moment, this time and space between them. Her lips repeating Jane's name over and over ties them together. This was theirs. Their time, their world that no one would ever be able to rip from them. One more thrust of Jane's hips sends them hurtling over the edge.

Jane rests for a moment and Maura realizes that Jane has begun to move again. Her movements frenzied with a fiery passion just waiting to explode. Thrust after thrust Jane pounds against her. Just when Maura thinks her body has reached its limits, she feels Jane's fingers against her pussy, sending yet another set of vibrations over her. She watches as Jane's other hand moves between her own legs and she pushes her fingers into her own pussy at the same time she pushes into Maura. Maura's body begins to shake, as another orgasm washes over in unending waves of pleasure and she clenches around Jane's fingers tightly.

"That's it, baby," she says softly, "Come for me," Jane says and Maura screams out as another wave of pleasure catches her off guard and she clings to Jane watching as Jane comes again above her.

Jane collapses on the bed beside her pulling Maura into her arms as she tries to catch her breath. Maura sighs contentedly into Jane's neck and wraps her arms around Jane. Never in her life had Maura been loved so thoroughly that it left her speechless, but here she was laying in Jane's arms totally spent and no words would form on her tongue.

"I love you, Maura," Jane said as she pulled her closer.

Maura smiled into Jane's neck before kissing the sweat-slickened skin lightly, pulling back to look Jane in the eyes, Maura smiled again, "I love you too, Jane."

Maura laid her head back down in the crook of Jane's neck and yawned. Jane's eyes closed as sleep slowly began to take her over but not before she heard Maura say one more thing before she herself fell to sleep. "Always and forever, Jane."

The two women went to sleep knowing that this was just the beginning of their new relationship but knew that it was a relationship that would last the rest of their lives.


End file.
